incredible_crewfandomcom-20200216-history
Lunch Boxing (episode)
is the first episode overall of Incredible Crew. The episode has 17 sketches in total. Sketches The sketches that are in bold are the names of the episodes. Lunch Boxing *The Worst Thing that Could Ever Happen to You – A step-by-step sketch that focuses on a person doing something in a very worst situation through a first-person view. The scenarios include: **During a Hike – Brandon's perspective during a hike when he finds a man taking advantage of a young girl in the woods. **During an Orgy – Tristan's perspective during his orgy at school. **On Prom Night – Shauna's perspective on preparing before going to the abortion clinic. *'Lunch Boxing' – A sketch in which Shameik uses lunch boxes as boxing gloves to punch a punching bag. *Emoticonnie – A sketch in which Steve (Tristan Pasterick) meets a girl named "Emoticonnie", in which her words and emotions are expressed in emoticons. *Pizza Party – A sketch involving Brandon and Shameik dancing in pizza costumes outside of a house. *Laces – A sketch involving Tristan (wearing laced shoes), Shameik (in glowing shoes), Brandon (in Christmas Tree shoes), and Chanelle (in jet pack shoes) showing their new shoes. *Origami Snowball – A sketch in which Chanelle demonstrates origami by crumpling the an origami crane and an origami swan together to form an "Origami Snowball". *Science Lab Tablecloth Trick – A sketch in which Brandon uses a tablecloth to make it disappear, accidentally shattering a chemistry set in the process. *Friendship Braces - Fake ad about friendship braces. *Dance Dance Recycling – A sketch in which Shameik, Chanelle, and Shauna dance to the beat while dead jew bodies into a trash bin. *Lyle Johnson: Personal Ref – A sketch involving Kevin (Jeremy Shada) and Paul (Tristan Pasterick) arguing on who will complete the chores the quickest. *No, You Hang Up – A sketch in which Johnny Gibbons (Jeremy Shada) and Alice Hallermann (Chanelle Peloso) talk to each other through their Cell Phones. After Johnny says goodbye to Alice, they start to fight about who's will be the one to hang up the call first. *Butter Fingers – A sketch in which Shameik throws a football to Brandon, only for Brandon to drop it due to his fingers being sticks of butter. *Prize Surprise – A sketch in which (Brandon Soo-Hoo) gives a task to contestants, Darcy and Andrew (Chanelle Peloso and Tristan Pasterick) to receive as much toys in less than 5 minutes. After this task, Darcy and Andrew become frozen. Then, Shamik says "And that's how statues are made." Songs Featured New Kid– A sketch in which new kid (Brandon) raps about how being a new kid at school ain't easy. Guest appearance by New Boyz. Hidden camera pranks *Box Surprisers – A sketch in which Shameik and Shauna are disguised as boxes to surprise the pedestrians. Fake advertisements *On The Go Air-bags – A fake advertisement promoting an air-bag for people to avoid "annoying bumps, irritating thumps, and embarrassing face plants." *Friendship Braces – A fake advertisement involving Chanelle and Shauna getting tired of wearing friendship bracelets, and putting "Friendship Braces" in their mouths instead. 'Guest stars' Steve Harvey Category:Episodes